A variety of products, such as electronic appliance batteries, bolts, hooks and other such hardware products are packaged by encapsulating the products on cards whereby the familiar "blister" or "bubble" product cards are formed. Modern merchandising techniques require these cards to be supported on dispensers mounted on perforated (peg) boards, slat walls or other like mounting surfaces. The dispensers are generally unattended for self-service merchandising.
Problems exist in that under the above described circumstances, the product cards can be easily removed, either maliciously or inadvertently, from heretofore available dispensers. In this regard, reference is made to a catalogue published by Trion Industries, Inc., 297 Laird Street, WilkesBarre, Pa. 18702 which illustrates and describes a variety of prior art dispensers which have been used for the purposes described. It will be readily discerned that, while these prior art dispensers serve to adequately support the aforementioned product cards, they do not address the above identified problems.
The dispensers herein disclosed are configured so as to require discrete manipulation to remove the product cards therefrom and therefore avoid the problems associated with the prior art dispensers. The configuration is such that unauthorized removal of the product cards from the dispensers, as by pilferers or the like, is impeded. Further, malicious removal of the product cards from the dispensers as by vandals or the like, and even inadvertent displacement of the cards from the dispensers as by a passerby brushing against the dispensers, is impeded. All in all, the product dispenser of the present invention avoids the problems occasioned by the prior art dispensers and enhances self-service merchandising of the products involved.